


Serial husband

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Kinda Crack, Marriage, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: He never intended to become a serial husband.





	Serial husband

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say that English is not my native language.
> 
> Then, I haven't read/listen (yet) the novels/audioplays and I only used a Tardis Wikia to help me so I beg you to pardon any mistakes I made. Then, this ficlet is not canon, so...
> 
> Lastly: enjoy!

He never intended to become a serial husband. 

Really. 

He even never intended to marry in the first place, back on Gallifrey. Frankly, all he ever wanted was to travel the stars, not being tied to someone. But then he fell in love with Patience, Patience fell in love with him and what else could he do but marry her? And he had been truly happy with her; more than he could have imagined. Patience was perfect, their children were perfect, then the President had to ruined it all. Then Omega ruined it all again. After that, he promised himself he would never married again. 

But that was when he was the Other, before he was reloomed and became the Doctor. 

The moment he left Gallifrey it was like the Universe was trying to make him pay the fact he was a renegade by making him break his promise. Everywhere, everywhen, he found himself, if not married, at least betrothed to women. Later, people would say it was his cute boyish features which put him in this situation, but in the beginning he was an angry old man, if only in looks for he was quite young. There must be a higher power at work because how could cocoa possibly be synonymous of proposal? 

It never stopped, even after centuries, millennia. It was his curse. 

Well, it wasn't  always a curse; he enjoyed some of his wives and fiancées. He even deeply loved one or two. He also fell in love with some other women he never had the occasion to marry, like his dear Rose. 

He didn't remember all of those women, there was to many of them. Some, he would never forget, for different reasons. All humans, surprisingly. 

Scarlette was his first human bride. Probably the first human he fell in love with. Funny story, their marriage. He married her just to insured the Earth security. Of course, he had to fall in love with her and then she had to get herself killed (well, she didn't die, but he discovered what she did and why, decades after). 

He didn't mind marrying Cleo, she was a clever and witty woman, not as gorgeous as history remembered her, but quite adventurous in her bedchamber. What he minded was Mark Antony trying to make him executed, intended as he was to marry the Queen of Egypt himself. 

Another queen, another story. Queen Bess was not a very fond souvenir. He never intended to marry her, it as just a plot to stop the Zygons. She wasn't one and he had to keep his promise to her. He fled the minute he could, of course (not before he made sure her nickname went obsolete), turning himself into an enemy of the Crown. She really was her father's daughter, with such a temper. 

Still a human bride, Marylin Monroe had been clingy, and not an intentional spouse. First, he didn't know how he ended engaged to her. Then, he tried to flee before the wedding but, for a reason that still eluded him, he drove the both of them to the chapel and went through the entirety of the ceremony. He shouldn't have. She called him for weeks restlessly after he left her. 

The last and more recent of his memorable spouses was River.  Human with just enough Timelord in her to make her special, created specially for him, how could he not fall madly in love with her? He deeply loved her, maybe more than any of his other wives; maybe more than The Other loved Patience. She had been his entire universe for a full Darilliuman night and so much more. He had encountered her in each and every one of his incarnations, for Rassilon's sake! It had to count for something. Though, loving her wasn't always a walk in the park, as she could be so infuriating (the month he spent living amongst otters was proof enough of that). And she did try to kill him and nearly succeeded the first time she met him. Well, she ended dying (to save him) the time he met her, so they were even, he guessed. Their story was such a mess; but a wonderful, beautiful mess. He missed her very much and probably always will. 

He remembered only a handful of fiancées and wives but he knew he was betrothed or married more than six hundred times. Sometimes, several times in the same day. Most of the time, those women (and occasional men and non-binary beings) ended trying to get him killed. 

And yet, here he was, about to get married. Again. 

To Missy no less. Well, he guessed it was due a long time, since they were engaged when he fled Gallifrey. None of the had wanted to married, happy that they were to be friends, but their respective Kithriarches had decided to bind the houses of Lungbarrow and Oakdown by a marriage. 

Centuries, millennia even, after, they decided that it wasn't such a bad idea. After all, they were friends and loved each other very much, even if they forgot it for a very long time; The Doctor trying to keep The Master at bay, afraid of their engagement, The Master seeking revenge after being left behind, on a planet he hated. 

Really, Missy wasn't such a bad choice for a spouse. At least he knew what to expect with her; nearly-permanent quarrels and pretended murder attempts; he always loved those. Their fights were always fun. 

Maybe Missy was the spouse, the partner, he unconsciously sought all this time. Maybe Missy will be his last wife. Who knew?, maybe his curse would be lifted now. 


End file.
